The Day the Wind Blew
by TianLongHua
Summary: Caleb Seabreeze et Isaka Seandley foulent le sol d'Astrub pour la première fois le même jour de martalo. L'un est désorienté et à moitié sauvage, l'autre remplie de certitudes et déterminée à fonder sa propre guilde. Le vent se lève... il faut tenter de vivre. Prequel à Fantasy Rebirth.


Le printemps était arrivé il y a peu dans la province d'Amakna, mais la chaleur pesante qui régnait ce jour-ci eût mieux convenu à un après-midi de joullier. Entre deux pluies impromptues typiques du mois de martalo, le soleil avait décidé pour telle ou telle autre raison de briller comme en plein été sur la bourgade d'Astrub. Les rues pavées grouillaient de monde, le peuple s'agglutinant comme souvent vers les nombreux ateliers et hôtels de vente disséminés aux quatre coins de la cité. En plein centre de la ville, aux alentours de la statue de son dieu où il était appparu quelques minutes plus tôt, un jeune Iop se cherchait un chemin à travers la cohue, quittes à bousculer violemment les intrus qui lui barraient la route. Grand et massif, il ne passait guère inaperçu dans la foule et les coups qu'il distribuait sans réfléchir faisaient bien plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné. À vrai dire, l'état de ces personnes qu'il ne croiserait sans doute jamais plus ne l'intéressait guère ; il avait bien d'autres chachas à fouetter. Le jeune homme passa une main sur les lambeaux de chemise rouge qu'une abondante couche de sueur maintenait collée à son torse, et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture de cuir élimé dont le fourreau qui s'y tenait accroché était désespérément vide. Il ne savait que faire de cette cité populeuse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue, grouillante de disciples de tous les dieux et d'oiseaux colorés s'arrêtant sans cesse dans leurs courses hasardeuses pour picorer une graine tombée entre deux dalles. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui restait à faire et par où il devait aller maintenant qu'il était arrivé à Astrub comme on le lui avait recommandé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu, un seul objectif qui lui venait à l'esprit dans l'immédiat ; trouver l'hôtel de vente des forgerons. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines peut-être, qu'il était désarmé et la présence d'une lame à ses côtés lui manquait cruellement. À la réflexion, le jeune homme se sentait plus dénudé par son absence d'équipement que par l'état lamentable de ses vêtements, qui exposaient plus de peau bronzée que de tissu écarlate. Étant donné sa carrure, il ne connaîtrait aucune difficulté à se démarquer au cours d'un combat à mains nues, mais se sentirait mieux aise avec une épée au poing ; on est un Iop ou on ne l'est pas. Tout en cherchant de bâtiment en bâtiment, il soupesa le volume de la bourse qui lui avait été remise peu avant son départ. Il espérait détenir suffisamment de kamas pour se payer une arme, mais n'hésiterait pas à employer la manière forte si jamais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce fut du moins la pensée qu'il s'efforça de s'imposer à grand peine. Rien ne devait s'imposer entre lui et son objectif, pas même l'argent. Rien, se dit-il en renversant d'un coup d'épaule un jeune Ecaflip qui avait échappé à son champ de vision, tandis qu'il remontait une allée qu'il espérait voir déboucher sur la fameuse armurerie.

Dans les derniers mètres qui composaient la rue dans laquelle il s'était engagé, le Iop courut. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa déception lorsqu'il constata que la place où il venait de débarquer n'était autre que son point de départ ! Stupéfait, il observa de bas en haut l'imposante statue du Grand Batailleur tenant dans sa main gauche une épée presque aussi grande que son corps. Du poing, il se frappa brutalement le front et ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri de frustration :

\- Morbleu ! J'vais pas y arriver à c'rythme !

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face. Son exclamation avait attiré l'attention d'une femme promenant dans les environs, bien plus petite que lui et significativement plus âgée, le visage marqué par des années qu'il devinait nombreuses. L'étrangère s'était interrompue dans sa marche pour le fixer avec un étonnement certain.

\- Nan, marmonna le jeune Iop. J'sais très bien trouver un hôtel de vente tout seul, compris ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous montrer désagréable, rétorqua la femme sur un ton sec et sévère. Et pour votre gouverne, l'hôtel de vente des tailleurs se trouve tout au nord de la ville, en face de la tour du conseil.

À la suite d'un bref instant d'hésitation, elle étendit son bras gauche vers la direction indiquée, invitant son interlocuteur à s'y rendre d'un mouvement de tête.

-Rien à cirer du tailleur, grogna-t-il en abaissant de force le bras de l'astrubienne.

-Pourtant, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous en auriez bien besoin… souffla-t-elle en massant sa chair meurtrie par la poigne de l'arrivant. D'où sortez-vous, au juste ?

L'homme marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il ne lui avait certainement pas demandé son avis et que rien de tout cela ne la concernait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter sans demander son reste et à partir dans une direction aléatoire, il s'aperçut que les yeux gris de la vieille dame fixaient avec une curiosité morbide l'entrelac de cicatrices qui s'étendait sur son torse et ses deux bras. Des blessures, il en avait subies par dizaines, tantôt grièves et tantôt légères, et ayant parfois, de par leur emplacement ou leur profondeur, manqué de lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie. Certaines étaient invisibles, effacées à temps par les bons soins d'un Eniripsa. D'autres, en revanche, avaient été traitées sans magie et resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa chair. Le jeune homme caressa du bout de l'index le relief d'une balafre autrefois creusée à la naissance de son cou par une quelconque lame dont il n'avait pas conservé l'once d'un souvenir. L'expression de la locale sembla s'adoucir et elle se pressa de reprendre la parole avant que son interlocuteur ne songe à repartir.

\- Vous devriez consulter un guérisseur, recommanda-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable.

\- Bah nan, c'est trop tard… C'est fait donc c'est fait, répliqua le Iop en haussant les épaules. J'me tire, j'dois m'chercher une épée.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, l'hôtel de vente des forgerons se trouve dans cette direction, juste au sud de celui des mineurs.

Sur ce dernier mot, le Iop parut songeur. Il laissa son regard vagabonder du côté dudit hôtel, basé auprès de ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une mine dont les employés et aventuriers quelconques allaient et venaient sans interruption. Se tournant de nouveau vers l'astrubienne, il la jaugea plus en détails, enregistrant tout d'abord le chignon de cheveux blancs confectionnés à la hâte et retenu par deux baguettes, puis tentant de savoir si le bâton qu'elle tenait à la main n'était tout bonnement pas le manche d'un pelle.

\- Enutrof ? finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres après une longue minute d'un silence embarassant.

\- Non. Fécate, corrigea-t-elle avant de lui retourner la question. Sacrieur ?

\- Iop. Je m'appelle… Caleb.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré… D'autres questions, Caleb ?

Il n'emit en guise de réponse qu'un grognement étouffé. L'information qu'elle lui avait donnée allait pouvoir écourter ses recherches, mais il aurait souhaité se débrouiller seul. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles pour la direction précédemment indiquée, il s'interrompit et se tourna vers la Fécate.

\- Tout compte fait, ouais… Sauriez pas quel jour on est ?

\- Le… 24 martalo, répondit-elle non sans une légère hésitation, sans doute trop étonnée par l'ignorance du jeune homme pour ne pas douter elle-même de la date.

\- Et… on est bien en 645 ?

Une expression médusée se peignit sur le visage de la femme, mais Caleb l'ignora et ne prit pas non plus la peine d'écouter sa réponse. À moins que les choses ne se soient réellement déroulées trop vite pour lui, une année entière n'avait pu s'écouler. En revanche, à en croire la date qui lui avait été donnée, il était désormais âgé de dix-sept ans et deux jours. Combien de semaines avait-il vécues sans avoir même conscience de l'écoulement du temps ? Il tenta de remonter le flux de ses souvenirs, mais renonça aussitôt à chercher une réponse qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à connaître. Certain de n'avoir plus rien à apprendre de l'inconnue, Caleb se dépêcha de quitter la place de la statue sans penser à la remercier pour son aide. Il suivit la direction qui lui avait été indiquée jusqu'au fameux hôtel de vente, qu'il dénicha au terme de quelques minutes d'une marche empressée. Enfin planté devant la porte d'entrée, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec en tête la question qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol d'Astrub : et maintenant ?

…

Maho et Kizéra Seandley avaient tenu à suivre leur soeur lors de ses derniers instants au sein de la Cité Blanche. Ce départ avait été le coeur de leurs conversations durant les semaines qui avaient précédé ce jour de martalo, et tous trois peinaient pourtant à croire que l'heure dite avait enfin sonné. Ayant fêté son vingtième anniversaire au mois de flovor, Isaka, deuxième enfant de la fratrie, avait enfin obtenu de ses parents qu'ils la laissent quitter Bonta et enfin s'en aller à l'aventure. Marchant entre frère et soeur, et aux côtés d'une dragodinde indigo qu'elle tenait par la bride, la jeune femme profitait de sa ville natale tant qu'elle s'y trouvait encore. Chaque seconde la rapprochait un peu du vaste monde des Douze et lui faisait prendre conscience d'une réalité angoissante ; elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la haute bourgeoisie bontarienne où figurait fièrement son clan, et où elle s'épanouissait comme un pichon dans l'eau. C'était un tout autre univers qui lui tendrait les bras, où pullulaient principalement les membres des castes qu'elle avait toujours évitées par principe. Isaka n'avait quitté Bonta qu'une seule fois, à l'aube de son adolescence, à l'occasion d'un court séjour à Tainéla. Alors que la benjamine du trio commençait à manier son arc avec un brio grandissant, leurs parents avaient tenu à ce qu'ils se frottent au donjon des bouftous ; une instance vaincue avec aisance si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Quittes à les faire combattre, s'était-elle dit la jeune Isaka au moment du retour, il aurait été plus judicieux de leur part de choisir un lieu plus proche, plus ardu et moins dégradant. L'odeur des ovidés et le manque de savoir-vivre des gens de la campagne lui avaient fait passer toute envie d'y remettre les pieds pendant des années. Pourtant, sept ans après cette aventure, Isaka s'était résolue à laisser Bonta derrière elle une seconde fois dans l'idée de fonder sa propre guilde. C'était un projet qu'elle ruminait depuis longtemps déjà, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu concrétiser avant d'être en âge de partir selon les critères de sa famille. Lorsque le Zaap de la ville l'aurait enfin transportée à Astrub, elle aurait tout le loisir de recruter des compagnons à son image ; il n'était aucunement question que sa communauté soit la porte ouverte à tous les malpropres d'Amakna. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour chacun d'entre eux…

La voix chaude et solennelle de son frère la tira soudain de ses pensées ; ils étaient enfin arrivés au Zaap.

\- Et bien, ma chère petite soeur, je crains que nos chemins ne se séparent ici, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire qui se voulait ne pas être mélancolique.

\- En effet, nous y sommes, soupira Isaka en observant l'énergie bleutée palpiter dans l'arche de pierre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici.

\- Voyons, tu n'as pas à remercier quiconque. Entre frères et soeurs, c'est tout naturel.

Il s'approcha de sa cadette et caressa d'une main distraite l'impeccable tresse blonde qui reposait sur son épaule.

\- Mes meilleurs voeux pour ta future guilde. Puisse la Grande Chasseresse t'accompagner, Isaka.

Comme l'avait très justement souligné Maho, les Seandley étaient tous trois des disciples de Crâ. N'épouser que leurs semblables dans l'optique de conserver des aptitudes d'archerie à toute épreuve chez leur descendance était chez eux une habitude qui relevait presque plus du devoir que de la tradition. Il semblait que cette pratique était payante, puisqu'aucun des trois ne semblait en mesure de se plaindre de sa maîtrise de l'arc. Les yeux violets du frère se posèrent sur le Zaap, puis sur la monture, qui serait la seule compagne d'Isaka jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise enfin son premier allié. Il poussa un soupir chagriné qui seule une ouïe surentraînée aurait su deviner ; qu'importe ses sentiments, quels qu'ils puissent être. En sa qualité d'aîné et de fils dévoué, il avait pour charge de demeurer stoïque en toutes circonstances. Maho déposa un baiser sur le front de sa soeur et recula lentement.

\- Tu vas me manquer, nota-t-il sur le ton le plus dégagé possible.

À ces mots, la benjamine, qui s'était montrée étonamment muette lors du trajet, ne put se retenir d'éclater en sanglots. Malgré ses dix-sept ans et sa nature aussi enjouée qu'indocile, il lui était impossible de barrer la route à ses émotions plus longtemps. Touchée par la réaction de Kizéra, Isaka s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux soeurs restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune retrouve contenance, leur aîné faisant signe aux passants alertés par les pleurs de passer leur chemin.

\- Sèches tes larmes, Kizéra. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Tu sais bien que je reviendrai.

\- O… oui. Désolée, je voulais pas…

\- Cela arrive, tempéra Maho, bien que de telles effusions de sentiment soient chez Isaka et lui aussi fantasmagoriques qu'une intelligence supérieure chez un Iop.

\- Tu m'écriras, pas vrai ? reprit l'adolescente en fixant Isaka d'un regard chargé d'espoir.

\- Toutes les semaines si tu le désires, assura l'intéressée.

Finalement, il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Les poings serrés en signe d'une joie tout juste retrouvée, Kizéra fit un petit bond en l'air qui tenait plus du réflexe que d'autre chose. Contrairement à ses aînés aussi blonds l'un que l'autre, elle avait hérité des cheveux roux foncé de leur mère, au détail près que les siens étaient coupés à la garçonne et qu'une mèche un peu plus longue s'entêtait à cacher son oeil droit. Peu de gens devinaient sa condition de fille de bonne famille dès le premier regard ; elle ne partageait avec Maho et Isaka que le statut de Crâ, ainsi que les yeux verts de l'autre femme de la fratrie. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir à eux plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'aurait jamais versé de larmes si Isaka n'avait rien été pour elle...

Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas emprunté le Zaap, qu'elle fixait d'un regard circonspect que Kizéra remarqua inévitablement.

\- Y'a un problème ? questionna-t-elle, véritablement intriguée par cette attitude.

\- Le Zaap est payant, affirma Isaka en branlant du chef.

\- Et bien ? s'étonna Maho. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, ils n'ont jamais été gratuits. Et tu ne peux pas prétendre manquer d'argent.

La blonde afficha l'expression d'une totale réticence et porta une main à sa bourse pour la retirer dans la foulée, n'ayant pas envie de dépenser la moindre pièce dans l'immédiat. Espérant avoir mal compris, elle relit le tarif d'une téléportation jusqu'au Zaap d'Astrub et retint une exclamation outragée en voyant ses craintes se confirmer.

\- Cinq cent dix kamas, tout de même…

\- Tu es irrécupérable, la sermonna Maho. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si près de tes sous ? Ce n'est pas un trajet en Zaap qui risque de te ruiner.

\- Oh, je t'en prie… Je te rembourserai à mon retour !

Isaka n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir si le verdict de son frère serait ou non un refus. Kizéra extirpa de sa propre poche la somme demandée et la déposa entre les mains de la puînée, qui l'accepta avec grand plaisir.

\- Je vois que quelqu'un ici se soucie de mon sort… Merci ma chérie.

\- D… de rien ! répondit-elle spontanément, alors que sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle eut réalisé les conséquences qu'auraient son don.

Ses derniers adieux formulés et le prix du transport rassemblé, plus rien ne retenait Isaka en arrière. Elle évita de laisser traîner derrière elle un ultime regard nostalgique, qui ne ferait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si elle s'adonnait à la tristesse de partir. Tout ce à quoi elle devait songer désormais, c'était la détermination qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps et s'apprêtait à prendre enfin un sens concret. Les rencontres qui se produiraient une fois qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte. Ses doigts serrés sur la bride afin que sa dragodinde reste auprès d'elle, la Crâ fit le pas fatidique qui la guiderait au seuil de sa nouvelle vie. Elle entendit vaguement que, derrière elle, les pleurs de Kizéra avaient repris. Mais même s'ils lui déchiraient le coeur et qu'elle aurait aimé les sécher au lieu de les laisser couler alors-même qu'elle en était la cause, il était trop tard pour reculer. Engloutie par le portail, Isaka Aryanna Seandley se retrouva enfin à Astrub.


End file.
